


The light behind your eyes

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Hair Dyeing, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, apocalypse au, based heavily off danger days, based off an mcr album, based off an mcr song, goofing off in the desert, no beta we die like men, virgils like a big brother to roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: Virgil had known it was a bad idea, at first.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Life becomes incredible, now, please understand that

**Author's Note:**

> So, first, this is heavily based off the MCR album Danger days, but not explicitly set in the same universe. Some things might make more sense if you've seen the music videos, but they are in no way neccesary.

Virgil had been whole-heartedly against it from the start. 

Roman had just been a kid, newly seventeen, when they met him.

“Logan, there's no way we can take him with us! We’re fighting! We can drop him at one of those safehouses, Patton and Thomas would gladly take him, keep him safe.”

“Virgil, he survived this far. Three years, and he spent two of them mostly alone. We could use his help.” Logan protested. 

“I’m right here, you know?” Seventeen year old Roman butted in. 

Virgil sighed. “Are you gonna give in?”

“No.” Logan raised an eyebrow, daring Virgil to fight him.

“Fine. I’m still not happy, though.” Virgil muttered.

It didn’t go badly, in the beginning. Roman could hold his own, and he was one of the few people who got along with Dee. 

“Are you seriously going to play that music all day?” Roman said skeptically. 

“Look, it’s the apocalypsey desert album, it fits.” Virgil gestured at the deserted wasteland around them, hot sun beating on the quartets heads. 

“Yeah, quiet down.” Dee told Roman. 

“Still old emo music.” He muttered.

Virgil smirked. “Listen to your elders, kid. MCR slaps.”

“Please.” Roman raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t even much older than me.”

“I have eight years on you. You’re the group child, admit it.” Virgil ruffled Roman’s hair jokingly, and Roman stuck his tongue out in retaliation. 

“That most certainly doesn't help your case.” Logan said, without looking away from the rough road they were following to the newest outpost.

\---

Tapes rattled as Virgil pulled out a box. “Hey, Ro. Your turn, pick a tape.”

“Really?” He said excitedly.

“Yeah,” Virgil smirked, “I’m fair.” 

“You never let Dee or I pick the music-”

Virgil brushed Logan off. “He’s a kid, and you guys don’t complain.”

Roman slid a tape in, and Vegas Lights played through the car.

“Nice.” Virgil offered Roman a fistbump. 

Roman returned it, absolutely beaming.

\---

After roughly a year had passed, the group had gotten close and traveled far.

Virgil glanced Roman over as he tossed his long legs over the seat. “You should dye your hair.”

“What?”

“Look.” Virgil waved a hand around at the small group. “I have lavender, Dee has yellow ends, Lo is boring, but you should join the ‘gay with colourful hair’ gang.”

Roman frowned reluctantly. “What colour?”

“Gotta admit, that already looks fucking cool.” Roman grinned as he admired his newly bleached hair in the mirror. 

Virgil swatted the back of his head. “Watch your fucking language.” He pulled his tank top off. “Alright, this dye stains and I refuse to get red on this shirt, let’s go.”

About an hour later, Romans hair was a bright red.

“Hello, Party Poison.” Virgil scrutinized the hairdo. “Actually no, your hair isn't long enough.”

“Yeah, shouldn’t we get going? We were headed to check up on what's-their-name, Patton, right?”

“Yeah, let’s ride.” Virgil ran his fingers though Roman’s hair again. “It’s so nice and silky now that you finally washed it.” He flung his top over his shoulder and hopped into the car, where Logan and Dee were waiting. 

“I have to say, that looks good on you, Roman.” Logan commented. 

Dee gave a thumbs up as Virgil slid a tape in, leaning back when Planetary (GO!) began to play.

\---

Patton frowned when the colourfully-haired quartet pulled into his building. “What are they doing with a kid like that?” They murmured. 

“Did you say something, Pat?” Thomas asked.

They waved him off. “No.”

Virgil found himself pulled aside by Patton.

“What is that kid doing with you! There's no way it's safe for him out there!”

Virgil scoffed. “That's what I said at first, but Roman can hold his own. He’s proved it time and time again, and he’s fun. We dyed his hair today.”

Patton buried their face in their hands. “There's no way Logan and Dee can agree with you. He's just a kid.”

“We totally agree with Virgil. He knows how to take care of himself. Besides, he’s what-” Logan stopped talking to turn to Roman, who was talking excitedly with Thomas about some show from before. “Are you eighteen yet?”

“In like a week.” Roman barely glanced up from the patch he was fiddling with. 

“-He’s almost eighteen, and he had two years where he was on his own.”

“See, Pat?” Virgil smirked. “You’ll come around, just like I did. Right, kid?” 

“Yes, my charming personality won the emo over.” Roman flashed a smile at Patton.

“Please.” Virgil snorted, brushing his greasy bangs out of his face. “You’re annoying as fuck. It was my tender, parental tendencies kicking in.”

“You tried to trick Roman into chugging vodka instead of water once.” Logan piped up. “I would hardly call that parental instincts.”

Virgil popped off the top of the car. “Alright, one, it was a vodka-vinegar  _ mix _ , and two, holy shit you’re completely right, I should never become a parent.”

Roman glanced up, and laughed. “Too late, you're my dad now.”

“That would be fucking hell, my condolences go out to whoever youre parents were.” Virgil flopped back down. 

Roman winced. 

“Sorry, kid. Didn’t think.” Virgil said softly, running his fingers through Roman’s hair.

“S’fine,” Roman said quietly, though his shoulders stayed tight.

\---

“We have a problem.” 


	2. Never let them take the light behind your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil had known it was a bad idea. He was right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST

Virgil shot up from his seat. “What happened? Is Roman alright?”

“Roman is fine, though a little shaken. Look outside.” Logan told him, brow knit together in worry. 

Virgil peered through the window, seeing the group of masked people surrounding them. “What happened to Roman? Did he try to go out there?” He turned on Logan, panic in his eyes.

“Yes.” Logan said grimly. “BUT, he got back in too quickly to.. get hurt.” He added fruitlessly, as Virgil darted into the other room.

“Ro, you good? Logan told me you went out without knowing they were there.” Virgil’s face was relatively calm, but his voice shook.

Roman shot Logan a dirty look. “I’m fine, Virgil. Just spooked me, the shot missed.”

“They shot at you!” Virgil screeched. “Roman!” He ran his hands over the other, checking for injuries. When he found none, he settled, but still hovered protectively. 

“So, what do we do?” Piped up Dee. “Take the car fast and hope for the best?” 

Logan nodded. “That’s the best bet. I’ll drive, Roman you’re in the back middle.”

The teenager made a face. “I can handle myself just as well as Virgil and Dee!” 

“But we’re still older, and you need to stay safe. Just let us do this one, alright kid?” Virgil ran a hand through Roman’s hair, noting the dark roots starting to appear. 

The quartet loaded into their car, rolling the windows as high as they could get before not being able to shoot. 

Roman gripped his gun tightly as Dee and Virgil peered out the windows carefully. 

Logan hit the gas, and they flew out, knocking over masked figures. The car was almost out of range when a stray shot got Virgil in the shoulder, knocking him over. 

Shots started to break in through the gap in the window, one just missing Logan. 

Roman clambered over Virgil, leaning out the window, shooting at the masked people. 

“Roman! Stop! Not that fa-” 

Roman let out a gasp as he thudded back, a burn mark on his chest. His face paled and breathing quickened, as Virgil leaned over him.

Roman stared up, fear in his eyes. 

“It’s fine you’ll be fine we can re-dye your hair and everything will be fine-” Virgil whispered.

“Not- not that album without someone dying,” Roman coughed out heavily, before going limp in Virgil’s arms. 

Virgil stared down in horror, before crumpling around the body. 

“It was my fault, I got hit, I let him stay with us, I-”

Logan stopped the car and moved to the backseat, letting Virgil collapse onto him. “You aren't to blame, I convinced you, it's alright, I'm so sorry.”

\---

Virgil was still raw with grief as he slipped a note into the Mailbox. “I’m so sorry, Roman. I screwed up, kid. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took up way too much time and energy, so comments would be wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be coming in a few days, but for now, comments would be wonderful!


End file.
